College Crises: The Days to Remember
by SolemnWolf
Summary: Same-sex college students are brought together by the annual Konoha Dance. Relationships blossom and drama ensues, but how will things be handled once circumstances cause dorm-life to become coed? College crises become the days to remember.


**College Crises – The Days to Remember**

_**Chapter 1 – Bulletin Board**_

"What! A school dance?" Squeals from the blonde-haired beauty, Ino, pierced the ears of all the girls gathered around the Bulletin board outside Principal Tsunade's office.

"Gah! Ino-pig, not so loud, I'm right next to you!" The quick tempered Sakura shoved her best friend aside as she tried to get a closer look at the poster. "Hmm let's see. It says here, that the annual Konoha College Dance will be held next Saturday" The pink-haired continued, "All seniors of both Konoha College for Girls and Konoha College for Boys may attend!" Gasps flooded the room as the girls giggled in excitement.

"Boys? We're gonna get to hang out with boys! Ohmigosh!" Ino exclaimed, arms flailing, not caring who she accidentally hit.

"W-wow, w-we're going to-"The incredibly shy Hinata felt her face turning red, "b-be around with b-b-b-"

"Boys!" all the girls shrieked in unison.

"You're not scared to spend some time with the guys are you, Hinata?" Tenten, the college tomboy, playfully glared at Hinata with suspicion.

"N-no, I-I-um, it should be fun?" she subtly exhaled in relief as she was finally able to put together a sentence without burning up.

"Hell yeah it will be!" a confident Ino grinned.

The girls of Konoha College for Girls had never fraternised with the boys. It was against the rules set by Principal Tsunade. Boys were found as a distraction to this prestigious college and Tsunade wasn't going to let a bunch of teenaged boys distract her students from succeeding. However, the annual School Dance was an exception. Even though it was regarded as a formal occasion, the girls could still hang out with the guys nonetheless.

"Ladies, you know what this means, don't you?" The oldest, Temari, glanced across the girls, arms folded across her chest with a mischievous smirk creeping its way onto her face.

"What are you getting at Temari?" Tenten asked, mirroring Temari as she also crossed her arms.

"Well, what do you think?" Temari scoffed. "What do you propose we are going to wear to this dance huh? Our uniforms? Puh-lease, we need to go shopping for dresses."

The girls jumped up in down in excitement, except for Tenten, she never really was into dresses…

"B-but-"Hinata's soft voice interrupted the fun. "H-how are we g-going to g-get permission, t-to go out of the dorms?" Hinata's eyes quickly shifted down to her feet, as she poked her index fingers together, ever so cutely.

"What a buzz kill Hinata." Ino sighed but realised the painful reality behind Hinata's question. It was true. These girls were never allowed outside of the college grounds, unless it was an emergency. Hell, quite often the place felt like a prison, if it wasn't for the well-furnished building, gourmet meals and beautiful scenery, it might as well have been a prison. Being stuck in a palace-of-a-college, somehow felt claustrophobic for some of the girls.

"Hey, don't worry girls." Sakura gave a quick smile, raising her left arm, thumb pointing at herself. "Your amazing head girl should be able to convince Principal Tsunade, I may be able to pull a few strings." She finished with a cute wink.

"Forehead, you are so full of yourself, you know that right?" Ino gave her friend a playful shove.

"Hey, do you want me to get us out of here or not?"

"Fine, fine, go ahead forehead." Ino agreed, subtly rolling her eyes before they landed on Sakura's emerald orbs.

Sakura gently pushed her way out of the crowd of girls, walking towards Principal Tsunade's office. *Knock knock*

"Come in." Tsunade groggily shouted to the door.

"Wish me luck girls." Sakura smiled over the crowd of her dorm mates, before turning her head and opening the door to the principal's office.

* * *

"What the hell?" A hyperactive blonde known as Naruto Uzumaki, shouted across the room. "Hey teme, get a load of this!" Naruto is a guy who can never sit still, he shuffled his feet across the floor, combining a rock and bounce technique. Now he either was performing somewhat of a happy dance, or he really needed to go to the bathroom.

"Hn." Naruto's raven-haired best friend quickly replied, shifting back further into a black, leather beanbag, located in the boys' college common room. His eyes remained rested and closed.

"Teme! Get your ass over here!" the blonde impatiently jumped up and down in frustration. Onyx eyes snapped open, darting across the room, landing on the Uzumaki's Baby Blues. Sweet Jesus, if looks could kill, Naruto would've kicked the bucket.

"Shut the hell up you loser, quit yelling" The scowling Sasuke Uchiha, reluctantly stood up from his beanbag, and trudged towards the enthusiastic moron. "This better be good." The Uchiha mumbled, with his scowling expression never leaving his face.

"Hey lighten up Sasuke!" Naruto encouraged. "Check out this poster while I go tell everyone else about it!"

In a flash, the blonde darted down the hallway, clumsily sliding around the corner towards the dorm rooms.

"Hn, dobe…" Sasuke muttered under his breath. Curiosity flowing through the Uchiha, Sasuke glanced up at the bulletin board.

* * *

"Soooo? Are we allowed to shop for our dresses forehead?" Ino asked Sakura as she exited Tsunade's office. Her wide and curious smile quickly turned sour, as she saw Sakura solemnly shake her head. The girls once waiting in anticipation, all sighed in defeat, every girl, even Tenten, looked disappointed.

"What the hell, this isn't fair!" Ino whined, speaking for the rest of the group. "Ugh that Tsunade is such a bit-"

"Ino, don't be jumping to conclusions." Sakura interrupted, walking closer to her dorm mates. "We aren't allowed to shop for our dresses, that is true but," Sakura glanced up and gave a cheery smile. "Principal Tsunade and I made a compromise." The girls looked across each other sharing confused looks. "All we need to do is provide the money for a dress, go to the Konoha Shopping website and we get to choose a dress there! Then Principal Tsunade will order them and they will be delivered, without us having to leave the school grounds." Semi-excited whispers grew louder amongst the girls.

"Well I guess that is a good compromise, although I wouldn't trust Principal Tsunade with my money..." Temari stated, placing her hand on her hip as she muttered the last part. "I mean at least we still get to choose our dress."

"Yes b-but-" Hinata stammered, poking her index fingers together "why is P-Principal Tsunade so s-strict about us l-leaving the grounds?"

"Yeah you're right Hinata" Tenten answered "These do seem like pretty extreme measures, wouldn't it be easier if we just go out and get them?"

"Who knows. I mean this is a very strict school after all." Sakura replied, tilting her head back and staring at the lights on the ceiling. "But I don't know about you, but I'm not complaining, at least we get to choose a dress!" The pink-haired smiled, shifting her glance from the ceiling, to her friends. Smiles were shared across the room as the excited teenagers suddenly started to once again be anticipating the Dance.

"So, um," Hinata twirled her long hair around her fingers, glancing up at her dorm mates. "W-what was that w-website again, Sakura?"

Sakura grinned like the Cheshire cat. "Now you're talking Hinata!"

* * *

"A dance? Tch," Sasuke scowled as he felt obliged to read the further information about the event. "Konoha Girls College is attending? What the hell is this," he continued to mutter in disgust as he read the rest of the poster. Gracefully, he ran his hand through his gravity-defying hair as he shook his head, obviously uninterested in this event. '_Hn, this dance will be so lame, such a waste of time. On top of it all, our sister school is invited. Tch… Actually…come to think of it…I've never actually met a girl that goes to that school before…-'_

"SASUKE!" the blonde squawked loud enough to interrupt Sasuke from his almost-always-present trance.

"Tch, Dobe what did I tell you about yelling." The Uchiha growled, subconsciously wondering how the hell Naruto was able to tell every guy in the dorm about this in such a short amount of time. Naruto grinned, scratching his head like some naughty little kid. Shoving his hands in his pockets, the Uchiha coolly started to make his exit, before crowds of guys blocked the door, all following Naruto Uzumaki as they began charging for the bulletin board.

"You sure you read it right Naruto?" A beast-like boy, Kiba Inuzuka joked. "You know you aren't the smartest guy around, we can't trust your reading ability!" Kiba howled into laughter as he watched Naruto's face go from ecstatic, to pissed off.

"One should never doubt another's ability, for it will end up becoming the doubter's downfall-" A mysterious figure emotionlessly stated…from the shadows…

"Oh come on Shino, do you always have to be such a serious buzz kill?" Kiba barked at his friend.

"I am simply stating the fact that-"

"Shino," the lazy boy, Shikamaru Nara pushed his way through the crowd. "Don't bother starting an argument with Dog-Boy over there; it always ends up being so troublesome…"

"Hey!" Kiba playfully punched Shikamaru in the shoulder, "What gives you the right to call me Dog-Boy huh?"

"Ugh, what a drag" Shikamaru groaned as Kiba got him in a headlock.

"Kiba, could you go be a _brute_ somewhere else?" Neji Hyuga, the pale eyed, serious guy, swiftly got between Shikamaru and Kiba's headlock.

"What did you call me!" Kiba growled at the Hyuga.

"A brute." Neji simply stated, folding his arms across his chest, his eyes not once leaving those of Kiba's. "Definition; a nonhuman creature, in other words, beast" Neji recited blandly.

"Why you little shit-!" Kiba enraged, clenching his fists until his knuckles turned white.

"BOYS! BREAK IT UP!" a voice bellowed, echoing in the common room. The boys looked up as they saw their Principal entering the room. Immediately they distanced from each other, acting as if nothing ever happened. Silence filled the air, the only sound coming from Choji Akimichi munching on potato chips. Aki-MUNCH-i was more like it… "Now I don't want to give anyone a detention, so you lot better behave." Principal Jiraiya declared as he glanced over at every boy standing guiltily in the common room.

"Hehe the only one who needs to be 'behaving' is Jiraiya that old perv" Naruto chuckled. Smirks appeared across the room.

"I'll pretend I never heard that" Jiraiya muttered, scowling at the troublemaking student, who was actually, funny enough, his favourite student.

"So, Principal Jiraiya," Shikamaru started, shoving his hands in his pockets. "This dance, it seems pretty troublesome." Jiraiya glanced down to Shikamaru, whose gaze had already moved to the window, looking at the clouds pass by.

"Shikamaru, you are the head boy, you should be more into these kinds of events. As a matter of fact, all of you should be looking forward to this dance." Principal Jiraiya grinned at the students, who's eye contact uncomfortably shifted from Jiraiya's, to their feet. No one could endure looking at a creepy grin coming from the face of Principal Jiraiya.

"Hn, why should we," the brooding Uchiha muttered "It all seems like a big waste of time."

"Gahahaha! You have got to be kidding right?" Jiraiya let out a hearty laugh, which made the atmosphere even more uncomfortable. "You guys would enjoy it! There would be girls! Free food, music, girls, fancy outfits, a great setting, girls, dancing, possible romance-heheh-, girls, talking, socialising…did I mention girls?"

"Only about 5 times you perv…" Naruto glared at his pervert of a Principal in disgust, watching him trying to calm down from thinking about girls…underage girls…

*awkward silence*…*potato chip munching*…

"So," the Uchiha saved them from the awkward silence. "Is it compulsory to attend this dance?" the Uchiha questioned the Principal, who he looked down upon.

"No it's not, but you should-"

"Then I'm not going."

"But, teme…" Naruto tried to reason but just like that, the Uchiha coolly walked out of the common room, purposely shoving Naruto with his shoulder on his way out. The Uchiha disappeared down the hallway, towards his room.


End file.
